Seseorang Pasti Membicarakanku
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Kata Takao, kalau bersin tiba-tiba itu berarti ada seseorang yang membicarakan kita. karena itu, Kise berusaha keras mencari siapa yang membicarakannya. tetapi, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga pada Kise.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Warning : OOC dan Typo**

**A/N : Minna-saaaaann, yasumi ga kireii da ne~ *baru liburan* untuk sekarang saya gak mau ngomong apa-apa. happy reading…. Hyaaahh, yahari… Atashi no yasumi wa kireii dana~ kireii dayo yasumi ga. Yasumi ga aishiterunodayo~**

.

.

.

JEPRET (?)

Sinar blitz memantul berkali-kali dari ruangan yang sama. Di depan kamera, seorang pemuda berambut kuning tak henti-hentinya mengganti pose. Kemudian, tak lama seorang wanita memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat lalu mengeringkan keringat dan menepukkan bedak tipis di wajahnya.

"Tiga kali pemotretan lagi, setelah itu kau bebas." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ha…hatchi! hari ini melelahkan-ssu." Keluhnya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan! Bersinlah di tempat lain!" Wanita itu menghela napasnya. "Lagipula salah siapa menjadi model?"

Beberapa menit kemudian sesuai janji dari staff pemotretan tadi, Kise dibebaskan setelah melayani tiga kali ronde… ehm, pemotretan. Jangan pikirin ronde yang lain! (Kise : Nanodayo-sancchi, lu nulis seakan gua tahanan, dan apa pula itu 'jangan pikirin ronde yang lain'? | Urusai!)

Kise keluar dari studio pemotretannya. Angin di luar rasanya agak lebih dingin, membuatnya harus merapatkan jaket tebal dan mengeratkan syalnya. Awal musim dingin tiba. "Hatchi!" Hari ini kalau dihitung-hitung Kise sudah bersin lima kali. Jangan-jangan dia mulai sakit.

Kise memulai langkahnya dan tanpa diduga, ia bertemu Midorima di sepertiga jalan. Makhluk hijau itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan salah seorang teman setimnya, Kazunari Takao. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam mereka.

Midorimacchi? "Midorimacchi!" Panggilnya dan berhasil membuat mereka berdua refleks menoleh.

"Shin-chan." Takao menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk ke arah Kise.

Tangan kanan Midorima yang semula bertaut di tangan kiri Takao pun buru-buru ia lepaskan. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Nan nanodayo?"

Kise berlari mendekatinya. "Oisashiburi dane? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Ayo jalan bersama-sama."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau diganggu olehmu, nanodayo."

"Hidoi-ssu… hatchi!" Kise mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Oi, kau sedang sakit? Dengar ya, aku bertanya karena terganggu dengan suara bersinmu nanodayo."

Kise menaikkan syalnya. "Betsunissu. Mungkin cuma karena cuaca dingin."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Souka."

"Ah, mungkin saja seseorang sedang membicarakanmu!" sambar Takao.

"Huh? Membicarakanku?"

Takao mengedikkan bahunya. "Nee, Shin-can hayaku. Di sini dingin sekali." Keluh Takao sambil menarik ujung lengan baju Midorima.

Midorima menghela napasnya, "Hai, hai. Tapi, aku melakukannya karena aku juga kedinginan dan ingin pulang nanodayo. Bukan karena tidak mau kau kedinginan nanodayo." Midorima beralih menatap Kise. "Jya na." Katanya terakhir kali sebelum pergi dan kembali menggandeng tangan Takao.

Kise melihat punggung mereka berdua menjauh dan ia pun mulai melangkah lagi. setelah keberadaannya ditolak oleh seekor makhluk tsundere, mau tidak mau ia harus berjalan sendiri.

_ Seseorang membicarakanku? Siapa ya? _Gumamnya. Ia terus memikirkan kalimat Takao dan menghubungkannya dengan akal sehatnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah menginjakkan kaki di Kaijou dan melihat beberapa anggota klub basket sedang berlatih. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba suara obrolan singkat yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari dua orang yang lewat di belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hatchi!" Bersin itu sangat mengganggunya.

_ "Mungkin saja seseorang sedang membicarakanmu!"_

"Jangan jangan mereka membicarakanku!" Akhirnya, Kise memutuskan untuk menguntit dua orang tadi. Sangat sulit untuk mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu. Jangankan mendengar, melihat siapa mereka saja tidak bisa. Untunglah, keadaan berbaik hati padanya, kedua orang itu tiba-tiba berhenti, cukup dekat dengan posisi Kise bersembunyi saat ini.

"Ya, dia memang sangat menyebalkan." Begitulah, kurang lebih itu yang didengar Kise.

_ Apa? Apakah aku menyebalkan?_

"Orang yang terkenal itu selalu mengganggu." Sahut orang kedua.

_ Yappari, mereka membicarakanku. Hidoi-ssu. _Kise mulai berlinangan air mata lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti bicara. Mereka menoleh dan…

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hua!" Kise terkejut, mereka menyadari keberadaannya. Orang kedua menoleh.

"Moriyama senpai, Kasamatsu senpai?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kalian membicarakanku ya? Jahat sekali."

"Haah?" Moriyama tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang di depannya ini. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kasamatsu, entah kenapa mulai kesal melihat bocah kuning satu itu.

"Memang aku sangat menyebalkan ya?" Tanya Kise. Tanpa dijelaskan pun orang-orang sudah tahu kalau kau sangat menyebalkan, kau ini cerewet sekali, Kise.

Kasamatsu menghela napasnya, hari ini ia tidak mau marah-marah karena marah-marah bisa mempercepat penuaan. "Dasar penguping." Katanya. "Lagipula kami tidak membicarakanmu."

"Kami membicarakan film yang kemarin malam kami tonton. Sore dake." Sambung Moriyama.

"Hontossu ka?" Kise masih tidak percaya dan tiba-tiba ia mendapat tendangan dari Kasamatsu.

"Kau tidak mempercayai senpai-mu, hah? Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah, ayo kembali latihan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Latihan sudah selesai. Kise mengusap-usap punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit karena tendangan senpainya beberapa saat yang lalu, sudah berkali-kali ditendang oleh Kasamatsu tidak juga membuatnya terbiasa, bahkan rasanya tendangan itu semakin menyakitkan dari hari ke hari.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus bersin-bersin dan dengan bodohnya ia masih memegang teguh pendapat bahwa seseorang sedang membicarakannya.

KRUYUUK.

Terdengar suara aneh dari perut Kise. Ia mulai lapar. Beruntung saat itu ia berada di kawasan Maji Burger. Karena sudah terlanjur lapar, tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam dan memesan beberapa burger. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Makan sendirian sungguh tidak enak." Gumamnya lalu menumpu dagu dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Kise."

Kise terkejut. Doanya baru saja dikabulkan! Memang benar bahwa manusia yang teraniaya doanya selalu dijabah. Lihat saja, sekarang ia melihat malaikat berambut biru telor bebek tiba-tiba muncul di depannya sambil minum vanilla milkshake.

"Kurokocchi, kau membuatku terkejut." Teriaknya sampai beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya lalu berbisik-bisik. Dan ia pun bersin-bersin lagi. Hei, orang-orang berhentilah membicarakannya, dia bersin-bersin lagi.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Itu kursiku." Terdengar suara menyeramkan dari sebelah kirinya.

Kise menoleh. "Oh, Kagamicchi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Kagamicchi dan menyingkirlah dari situ! Itu kursiku!" Bentak Kagami lalu membanting nampan penuh burger dan hotdog ke atas meja.

Tangan Kuroko terulur meraih pergelangan tangan Kagami. "Jangan bertengkar, kau bisa tarik kursi yang lain." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada datr nan tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau membela dia?" Kagami mendengus agak kesal. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membuat keributan disini." Katanya lalu mengambil kursi dari meja kosong di dekat meja mereka. "Kuharap kau tidak datang kemari untuk promosi majalah." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya…hatchi!"

Kagami bangkit dan menarik kerah baju Kise. "Teme, kau menularkan virus lewat burgerku!"

"Kagami, harap tenang." Ah, ucapan datar Kuroko lagi-lagi berhasil menenangkannya.

"Warui. Hari ini orang-orang banyak sekali yang membicarakanku." Kata Kise.

"Hah?" Ekspresi Kagami agak mirip dengan ekspresi Moriyama tadi siang.

"Iya, makanya hari ini aku bersin terus." Jelas Kise.

"Kise-kun, sepertinya kau mulai sakit." Sela Kuroko lalu meminum vanilla milkshake-nya lagi dengan imutnya sampai nanodayo-san melting dan pingsan… (Kagami : Woi, bakauthor siapa yang bakal nerusin kalo lo teler?).

Tetapi Kise mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Souka." Kata Kuroko lalu menandaskan vanilla milkshake-nya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah berpisah dari Kagami dan Kuroko, Kise akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Rasanya malam semakin dingin sampai ia harus memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan menghangatkan diri di depan penghangat ruangan.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia melihat punggung seseorang yang begitu di kenalinya di dalam minimarket yang kebetulan tengah ia lewati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise memasuki minimarket tersebut dan bermaksud menghampiri Aomine. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai, gumaman Aomine menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, ia memang mengagumkan." Kise mendengar jelas kata-kata Aomine.

"Hatchi!" Ups, Kise langsung membekap mulutnya. Untung saja Aomine yang tidak pedulian itu tidak menoleh, Kise yakin ia mendengar bersin barusan tetapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dan lagi, Kise bersin lagi!

"Hmm, sangat cocok dengan rambut kuningnya." Katanya lagi.

Rambut kuning? Kali ini Kise tidak mungkin salah! Kali ini Aomine pasti membicarakannya. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang punya rambut kuning? Dengan percaya diri Kise menghampiri Aomine dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aominecchi, jadi kau yang selama ini mem…. Eh? Mai?" Kalimat Kise terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang dipegang dan dilihat Aomine. Majalah dengan foto Horikita Mai.

"Oi, Kise. Nande?" Tanya Aomine, matanya belum lepas dari foto Mai-chan di depannya, tidak peduli sekarang Kise masih memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat kasir toko yang kebetulan fujoshi berdelusi dan histeris tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak membicarakanku?" Tanya Kise dengan polosnya.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kata Aomine sambil membalik halaman majalah.

"Tapi, tadi rambut kuning? Ah!" Kise akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Aomine dan membuat kasir toko tadi kecewa berat. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang membayangkanku memakai bikini seperti Mai-chan!"

"Kau sudah gila, Kise?" Bentak Aomine. Aomine membalik halaman sebelumnya dan menunjukkan foto Mai-chan yang mengenakan wig berwarna kuning pada Kise. Bahu Kise pun turun karena kecewa. Pria itu sekarang berbalik dan menyeret langkahnya keluar dari toko. Menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres pada makhluk kuning itu, Aomine langsung menaruh kembali majalah yang sengaja (numpang) ia baca kembali di keranjangnya dan menyusul Kise keluar.

"Kise!" Panggilnya.

Kise berhenti dan menoleh, sementara Aomine berlari mendekatinya. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Betsuni. Hatchi!" kise merapatkan jaket dan menaikkan syal sampai menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau kelihatan buruk." Kata Aomine.

"Kau ini kapan sih mau memujiku? Hatchi!" Gerutu Kise.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek." Aomine mendesah. "Jadi yang tadi bersin terus di toko itu kau. Kau sakit?"

Kise mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak ap…aduh."

Tubuh Kise tiba-tiba limbung dan bisa saja menghantam trotoar kalau Aomine tidak berada di sampingnya dan membiarkan dadanya ditubruk pemuda itu. Kise terkejut, pipinya memerah begitu mendongak dan mendapati wajah Aomine begitu dekat dengannya. Ia langsung melepaskan diri. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aomine khawatir.

"Seseorang membicarakanku dan membuatku bersin seharian. Mendokusaissu!" Keluh Kise.

Aomine mengagkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?" Nada bicaranya sama dengan nada Kagami dan Moriyama ketika mengucapkan 'Hah?' diatas.

"Hari ini hampir seharian aku bersinssu. Dan rasanya mengganggu sekalissu. Kata Takao kalau bersin bisa saja seseorang membicarakanku."

_ Takao, berani-beraninya membodoh-bodohi Kise yang bodoh ini. _Batin Aomine. (Takao : Hatchi!)

"Kupikir kau yang membicarakanku." Gerutu Kise.

"Kise, tidak ada orang yang membicarakanmu. Kau ini sakit!" Kata Aomine. Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu ke tembok lalu menguncinya. Telapak tangan Aomine yang hangat menempel di dahi Kise, membuat semburat tipis di pipi Kise. "Kelihatannya belum terlalu parah. Kau harus cepat pulang."

Kise mendorong pelan tubuh Aomine. "T..tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku ini baik-baik saja!"

"Kau ini menurut sedikit kenapa sih, cerewet!" Aomine melihat ke sekitarnya. "Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Lebih baik ke rumahku saja. Ayo!" Kata Aomine lalu menarik tangan Kise.

Tangan Aomine terasa begitu hangat menyelimuti jari-jarinya yang memutih karena kedinginan. Belum pernah Aomine sekhawatir ini padanya. Jujur saja, selama ini Kise selalu berpikir kalau Aomine tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Tetapi, melihat Aomine sebegitu perhatian padanya membuatnya yakin kalau tidak ada yang perlu ia ragukan lagi, Aomine sepenuhnya milik Kise.

Kise tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Aomine. "Oi, nande? Haya…umph."

Kise menciumnya! Ya! Kise menciumnya dan membuat heboh beberapa fujoshi yang kebetulan lewat, yang bukan fujoshi cuma bisa melongo.

Kise melepaskan ciumannya, kali ini ia bisa melihat wajah Aomine yang terkejut dengan semburat merah yang agak tertimpa dengan warna kulitnya.

"Suki dayo." Kata Kise dengan wajah tertunduk. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya ambruk dalam pelukan Aomine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esok paginya...

Kise terbangun dan begitu sadar ia berada di atas kasur Aomine ia langsung terduduk. Ia merasakan sesuatu di tangannya. Tangan Aomine tertaut erat dengan tangannya. Apakah pria itu menunggunya semalaman? Ia menatap jam, sudah siang dan ia sudah terlambat pergi ke sekolahnya.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik terulur dan memegang dahi Aomine, bermaksud membangunkannya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan. Dahinya begitu panas.

"Aominecchi!" Ia mulai panik. Sebisa mungkin ia memapah tubuh Aomine yang setengah sadar itu ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya rapat.

"Aominecchi, seharusnya kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang demam!" Kata Kise.

"Daijoubu."

"Gomenne Aominecchi. Kau tertular karenaku!"

Mari kita tinggalkan Kise yang panik sekarang. Salah siapa orang demam sembarangan nyium pacarnya.

The End….

**Midorima : Nanodayo lagi teler gara-gara ngebayangin Aoki tidur barengan, jadi gue yang nutup. Gue ngelakuin bukan gegara gue perhatian sama ff ini atau gue terlalu sayang sama author. Sekian ff gaje ini. ke-absurd-annya mohon dimaklumi. RnR-nya onegaishimasu nanodayo~**


End file.
